Random Facts remake
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: Here is a remake of Random Facts so I want to know what you the reader think so let me know in reviews or PM's
1. Chapter 1

Random Facts

**Hey guys! Another update on the way. This is a remake of Random Facts since that needed a little help! Review below on what you think :-))))**

Percy looked among the group of people before him. They all looked bored out of their minds since it was the middle of summer and nobody wanted to go out into the record-setting environment. "Hey, does any one want to play a game?"

Annabeth looked at Percy with a suspicious look that only she of all people could pull off flawlessly. "Do we want to is the question."

Nico looked up dying of boredom, willing to try anything, "What could go wrong?" Everyone gave him a dark glare.

"Well, do you guys remember what happen to Piper last time we played one of Percy's games?" Thalia asked making sure she wasn't the only one thinking it.

_Flashback_

_Percy looked at Piper and smirked, "Never have I ever sweet talked someone into giving me a brand new car." Piper then took a sip of vodka._

_ "Never have I ever had any type of special power." She looked among the group know she got them. Piper, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Jason all took a sip of vodka._

_ Twenty bets or so later Piper looked at everyone turning all different colors. "I have had a sip a lot I think I'm going to..."She ran out and all you heard was horrible sounds from the bathroom down the hall. "Oh. My. Freaking. God. That was disgusting!"_

_ End of Flashback_

They all shuddered at the memory that followed even though they were underage drinkers. Percy thought to himself that it is okay every once in a while. "She had alcohol poisoning for a week. This game you have to think of a fact that nobody knows. If someone knows the fact they will be given a dare. If they don't do it then they have to skinny dip at the fireworks. We end the game when there is one person left." Percy looked at the group for confirmation.

Thalia nodded and said, "Yea fine whatever."

"Sure as long as there is no alcohol." Nico replied.

"You're lucky I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she pecked Percy on the cheek with a kiss.

"Invite a friend! We don't have all day!" Percy Yelled as he ran out to get his friends just like everyone else there.

Piper and Annabeth return to Percy's cabin laughing, "Thanks for inviting me Annabeth I am so excited to win as long as there is no alcohol we should all be good. You are so lucky that I trust you with my life." They both laughed light-heartedly.

The Jason and Percy enter," Thanks Perce I was bored outta my mind today."

"I only invited you because I want to beat you Jason this is war!" Percy Yelled in triumph.

"Nico, man you are the best thing since sliced bread!" Leo yells as he enters the cabin being his normal ADHD filled self. Everyone laughed at him for his idiocy.

"Thank you huntress this was a grand idea." Artemis said in her formal tone she always has.

"Let's get this started then?" Percy looks around hoping someone would start other than him even though it was his ingenious idea.

Annabeth started with,"Did you know that in the Caribbean there are oysters that can climb trees?"

Nico continued the facts,"Did you know the average child can recognize over 200 different company logos by time they hit 1st grade. I think that shows how smart some children can be."

"Did you know your nose can identify 50,000 different smells or more. How awesome?" Thalia tells the group all excited.

Piper,"Did you know 70% of dust at home is dead skin. I thought it was gross."

Jason, "Did you know that there are more plastic flamingos in the United States then real ones. Gods this country is so loserish." Everyone laughed seeing as he is the son of Jupiter.

Leo followed with, "Did you know if you could throw a snowball hard enough it would just like vaporize instantly if it hit a brick wall. It is like so cool."

Artemis inhaled deeply, "Did you know that the human thigh bones are harder than concrete?"

"Did you know the oldest fossil is of a single-celled organism, blue-green algae, found 3.2 billion year-old stones in South Africa?" Percy was very proud about his answer. You can tell by the way that his face shined.

"Did you know owls are the only birds that can see the color blue. My mom's favorite color," That fact was so up Annabeth's alley that everyone looked at her with a knowing look.

"Did you know bulls are blind, so if a matador had a yellow cape being waved around the bull would still charge." Nico claimed.

"Did you know if you were to spell numbers you would have to get to a thousand before you got to the letter A. How crazy is that?" Thalia looked at us questionably.

"Did you know over 2500 left-handed people die each year using products made for right-handed people?" Piper shuddered a little bit.

"Are you afraid Piper?" Jason asked clearly mocking her.

"Jason stop being a butt hoe and get over yourself you aren't two. Don't make fun of her." Thalia told him to move on and stop Piper from having a mini heart attack.

"Okay, jeeze. Did you know life savers got their shape from a malfunctioning machine, which accidentally punched a hole in the center on a hard candy."

"Did you know lightning strikes 6000 times per minute on earth and or known as Gaea?" Leo asked.

Artemis said something that made them all almost fall over, "The Greek national anthem has 158 verses."

"Did you know that the amount of air in a milk glass is equal to the weight if an aspirin?" Percy asked again proud with his geeky answer.

"Did you know that all polar bears are left-handed? How do you figure that out?" Annabeth peered to see if anyone has an answer for her.

"Did you know hummingbirds cannot walk?" Nico told us with the question.

"Did you know a full bladder is about the size of a softball making it noticeable holding 800 cc of fluid? How noticeable is it? Is that why people get bloated?" Thalia kept asking herself questions as everyone continued.

"Did you know the first successful cloning of an embryo happened 5 years ago?" Piper told them like it was the coolest thing ever.

"Did you know the sky is blue and the grass is green." Jason said quickly hoping so one would hear him and move on.

"We have a dare!" Percy taunted as he walked around Jason, then whispered, "I won this time Grace so suck it." Percy threw his crotch towards Jason."

Percy: Time for the dare.

"We dare you to run around in a neon pink thong for 7 minutes and ask Clarisse if she wants a big, warm, friendly hug." Leo suggested earning a chuckle from Nico.

"Hell no she would rip my head off!" Jason yelled scared out of his mind.

"How about Reyna Jason-poo?" Piper whispered as she crawled around him making him sweat from the anxiety.

"No!"

"Go skinny dipping then!" Everyone yelled except Artemis who only smirked the slightest bit.

"Fine!"

"My brother is a pussy!" Thalia yelled then slapped him upside the head for being such an idiot. "If you did the dare then you would be back in!"

"Thanks Thals make me feel great about myself." Jason murmured to himself.

"It's my job to keep your big head small enough to fit through the door. You conceded brat!" Thalia screeched.

"One down. Let's see who is next..." Percy ended with an evil grin.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews I wanna know if it should go back to the way it started or keep it like this. Love you guys 333**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter_

_"Go skinny dipping then!" Everyone yelled except Artemis who only smirked the slightest bit._

_"Fine!"_

_"My brother is a pussy!" Thalia yelled then slapped him upside the head for being such an idiot. "If you did the dare then you would be back in!"_

_"Thanks Thals make me feel great about myself." Jason murmured to himself._

_"It's my job to keep your big head small enough to fit through the door. You conceded brat!" Thalia screeched._

_"One down. Let's see who is next..." Percy ended with an evil grin._

3rd Person POV

"I wonder who is going to go down next because I know I am not going next. I know more than all of you I have been alive for millenniums" Artemis looked at us all with a scary smirk thinking about crossing her lips the slightest bit.

"Okay let's start." Percy smiled another evil grin.

"Did you know more people study English in China than people speak it in the United States of America. That is ridiculous we are a huge country. Proves how many people are crossing the borders now a day." Annabeth said full of disgust.

"Racist?" Thalia asked.

"Take it easy here!" Leo said jumping to his defense because he was hispanic himself.

"Did you know ants don't sleep. But how long do they live for so it seems fair enough when you think about it. Why waste time sleeping when you are going to die in a couple weeks anyways." Nico said with a shrug having everyone stare at him.

"Did you know if you keep a goldfish in a dark room it will turn completely white?" Thalia said like she was stating the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Did you know that cats can hear ultrasound." Piper asked seeing if anyone was impressed.

"Did you know every hour or hour and a half men who are sleeping have erections even if they aren't aware of it. I think that is SO cool!" Leo said almost jumping up and down

"Gross much boy? Did you know you are taller in the morning? Throughout the day the cartilage in between you bones compress together making you 1 centimeter shorter by the end of the day. Now that is cool." Artemis said still with a slight look of disgust in her eyes as she looked at Leo who at this point was trying to lick he elbow.

"Did you know adrenaline gives you super strength. With proper responses in a certain situation people can really lift a car. How freaking awesome is that? I work out I lift cars yea." Percy said showing off his muscles.

"Did you know if you counted 24 hours a day. It would take 31,688 years to reach 1 trillion. Who has that kind of time other than the gods? Pssh." Annabeth said as she quickly looked to Artemis and then the ground

"Did you know in the three Godfather films when you see an orange, there is a death or a close call coming up soon." Everyone looked at Nico probably thinking only you would now that.

"Did you know one gallon of used oil can ruin approximately one million gallons of fresh water. Stupid oil." Thalia stated like it was nothing out of the ordinary but still not happy with how terrible that fact was.

"Did you know about 40% of all brides marry the first man they have fallen in love with." Piper said with a glint in her eyes pointed toward Jason.

"Aphrodite's kid I can tell." Artemis said with her sarcasm so thick it was pretty much dripping.

"Did you know shark teeth are literally as hard as steel." Leo again asked almost jumping up and down in his seat per usual.

"Did you know bats always turn left when exiting a cave?" Artemis asked.

"You guys are such geeks how do you know all these things it really makes me wonder who the cool one here is." Jason said earning a glare.

"I don't see you out there on the front line like Percy or Annabeth. Annabeth fought with poison in her arm during the Titan war so I would shut up if I were you loser. Don't feel cool cause you kicked someone off their throne. Percy literally jumped on his Dad's throne and almost got incinerated but saved the day! So suck my invisible dick bro." Thalia told him clearly pissed off at his antics.

"Yea tell him how it is Thalia!" Annabeth yelled out throwing her fist in the air.

"All of you shut up lets move on with the game. Thank you for the compliments though cousin!" Percy told them getting clearly irritated.

"Fine but Jason stays quiet except for when it is time to pick dares." Thalia said

"Did you know a married couple in Canada realized that they were twins separated at birth. Kind of gross when you think about it." Percy says looking at them thinking that was incest.

"Did you know 2/3 of the earths eggplant is grown in New Jersey. That is a ton of eggplant..." Annabeth said thinking about how that would work.

"Did you know amusement parks have more people show up on the daily basis when someone dies on a ride. It seems as if people want to ride the same ride as someone who died on a ride." Nico said again earning a look like he was a killer and would know all these things on death son of Hades or not.

"Did you know the heart of a giraffe is two feet long and could weigh twenty-four pounds." Thalia looked around, "That must get really heavy really fast." She shudders and then looks to Piper.

"Did you know hummingbirds are the only birds able to fly backwards. They are pretty birdies." Piper said truly sounding like an Aphrodite child.

"Did you know 1 out of every 12 African-Americans have a sickle-cell trait. I don't know what that is but I read it somewhere." Leo looked to see if any one had a clue what it means

"Did you know table clothes original purpose was to be used like a napkin." Artemis asked showing her age.

"Did you know dogs don't sweat. They actually pant to cool themselves off after exercise." Percy asked clearly proud.

"Did you know toothpicks are the object that most Americans choke on." Annabeth asked showing true question for idiocy.

"Did you know chewing gum while cutting onions will stop your eyes from tearing up?" Nico asked.

"Did you know that more muscles are used to frown rather than smile. That's why you get wrinkles from frowning." Nico told us.

"Did you know there are 2,000,000 millionaires it the United States" Piper said knowingly since her dad was one of them.

"Did you know 90% of New York's cab drivers are recently arrived immigrants." Leo said looking to the ground instead of Annabeth's eyes.

"I told you!" Annabeth yelled out happy she was right.

"Did you know 1 inch of rain is the same as 15 inches of fluffy snow. The Randomness of the moment." Artemis said trying to lift the mood and make sure Annabeth's head will still be able to fit through the door at the end of this round.

"Did you know a person who is born and lives at sea level has a smaller lung capacity than someone who spends their life at a higher elevation. I would be the only person knowing this because it would have to with the ocean and I am the son of the sea-god and all." He smiles showing how proud of himself he is.

"Gods Percy you are full of yourself. Did you know if you want healthy ears you need to have some earwax up in them bad boys. I sound like a ghetto person all the way. Just kidding I don't want to be one." Annabeth says with a smile that earned her a peck on the cheek from Percy.

"Did you know the back of your tongue is the part that can sense bitter tastes." Nico asks in a bitter tone for irony.

"Did you know your appendix has no point all it does is produce a few white blood cells. People are perfectly fine after an appendectomy." Thalia tells us.

"Did you know some froggys can survive being frozen and live. That is one of the weirdest things that fascinates me don't you think so?" Piper said acting like a girly girl.

"Did you know average people have 1,460 dreams a year." Again only Leo could know that earning him a shake of everyones head.

"Did you know flea's can jump 130 times their own height. This would be equivalent to a 6 foot person jumping 780 feet in the air." She smiled like she knew she was going to win.

"Did you know the penguin is the only bird that can swim but not fly." Percy mumbled quickly hoping no one would notice what he said which they didn't

"Did you know there are more than 1 million animal species on earth. Ah so random." Annabeth told them while looking at her nail polish and picking at it.

"Did you know the largest McDonald's in Beijing. It is 28,000 square feet. It has 29 cash registers. Man do I love Mickey D's." A look of hunger entered Nico's eyes.

"Did you know Clinophobia is the phobia of beds. Who really has a fear of beds like come on seriously? Every morning my sings but baby it is cold outside. " Thalia said with a smile earning a laugh at her joke.

"Did you know they have square watermelons in Japan. I think it is so cool. Now I want one." Piper said jumping up and down

"Did you know I like to build cool objects." Leo said quickly and quietly.

"You are out Leo time for the dare." Nico said with an evil glare that only he could pull off.

"Just hurry up I hate anticipation." Leo said with his head.

"We dare you to go to the Stoll brothers and tell them they have to dress you up however they want it could be your birthday suit for all we care. Then you have to go hug Clarisse and say and I quote 'I love you now kiss me babe'." Annabeth said with a beyond evil smirk.

"You are so on…" Leo said with just of good as a smirk.


End file.
